castle2fandomcom-20200213-history
For Better or Worse
For Better or WorseCastle - Episode 6.23 - For Better or Worse - ABC Press Release is the twenty-third episode and the season finale of the sixth season of Castle. Summary Castle and Beckett's long-awaited wedding is almost here, but when a shocking surprise threatens to ruin the big day, they are sent on a wild mission filled with masked men, angry bikers and a charming ne'er-do-well from Beckett's past (guest star Eddie McClintock, “Warehouse 13”). Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det.Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Eddie McClintock as Rogan O’Leary *Scottie Thompson as Tildy McGuire *Maya Stojan as Tory Ellis *Chris Browning as Biker Guy *RD Call as Mickey Barbozza *Randy Oglesby as Pastor *Nicole J. Butler as Cassandra *Kristina Hayes as Willow Creek Deputy Sheriff *Sarah Karges as Sapphire *Doug Simpson as Henry Browning *Reatha Grey as Geneva *Mercy Malick as Crystal *Helen Wilson as Cloris Maguire Quotes :Castle: It's only a dress it's not the end of the world. :Beckett: Then why does it feel like it is. Our wedding was supposed to be magical. It was supposed to be our perfect day and now its just... falling apart. :Castle: So we'll put it back together. :Beckett: Castle. I'm married to someone else. And I have no idea where he is, we don't have any leads and to make things worse the venue and then now this. I mean it just feels like all of this is one big sign. :Castle: Well maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cuz what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome. Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend. But you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending... we can't give up. :Beckett: And that's why I wanna marry you. :Rogan: Kit-Kat, is that you? :Beckett: Hello Rogan. :Esposito: It's beautiful, isn't it? :Lanie: It's perfect. I can't believe Alexis and Martha pulled this off. :Esposito: Now all we need is a bride and groom. :Lanie: The wedding's less than 24 hours away. I hope they make it. Featured Music *"Bait n' Pole" - The Band of Strangers *"Spring" - Vivaldi Trivia *This is the only second episode of Castle so far that does not feature a murder. *It revealed that Beckett finds out that she has been married 15 years when she and Castle apply for their marriage licenses. *Bad things seem happen prior to Castle and Beckett's wedding: their wedding burned down, Beckett's dress is ruined when a pipe burst in her apartment, and Castle gets kidnapped and his car was driven off the road and catches on fire! *This is the second season finale of Castle that ends in the apparent demise of a lead character - "Knockout" saw Kate Beckett being shot by a sniper. *After finding out that Beckett has been married for 15 years Castle jokingly mentions that he thought she was a 'one and done kindof a girl' when it came to marriage, this is a direct referance to the conversation they had on the subject of marriage in the second episode of the series Nanny McDead. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season finale